


A middle finger at the heaven

by Alkie



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha!Sypha, Alpha!Trevor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha Relationship, Don't Kill Me, Gen, I don't know wht, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alucard, Pre-Relationship, bye, consider this crack, don"t call me out on Dracula's second gender, i tried bc i need Alucard being at the receiving end, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Great timing,"





	A middle finger at the heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've only watch the netflix Adaptation and do a light research so there might be a few mistakes so Im sorry. 
> 
> Im new to the series but dont go easy on my crap. I really don't know what I'm doing but enjoy this drabble.

They've been busy, almost lacking of sleep (not that he needs it unless it's recuperating purposes) in this library---Belmont's hold filled with shit and knowledge on how to kill 50% of his own kind---he's a dhampir, not entirely a vampire nor human so that ratio seems to be perfect. 

Alucard's eyes would often fall on the skulls in the display case near the shelves, a sneer and a sense of disdain at how it was showcased. 

Like a fucking trophy. Although, he guessed it was a trophy for the Belmonts. The dhampir tilts his head and turned to look at the Speaker and the said Belmont---the last one of Belmont at that, get cozy at the other side of the room, not far away from him. 

Both seems to get along well despite both being alphas. Vampires---turned do retain their second genders at that, they were some that are omega but stronger than any alpha vampires. Being born as a vampire---it's similar to how humans hits puberty and get presented. Just slightly earlier, he assumed. 

Look at his father for example. Yes, it's not that known but who cares about that, really? His father is stronger than anyone Alucard had known even before his decent to madness. Driven by grief of his mother's lost. Adrian---no, he's Alucard now and he still had a promise to fulfill for his dearly beloved mother.  He had to stop his father's madness suicide. 

 

And yet the small child in him would still want to be with his parents. To be pampered and coddled upon. 

To be called Adrian. Not this anagram of a name that promises his father's imminent death. 

 

A familiar heat begins to simmer in the depths of his stomach and Alucard inwardly flip his middle finger at the heavens above. 

"Great timing," he mumbled sarcastically to himself as he slowly move away from the other two. They are his comrades yes, but they're not that close to be considered his friends. A week long travel doesn't mean they're friends but just comrades.  

Helpers to end Dracula---his father's mass genocide. Save Wallachia and the world.  

He has no idea what else he would do after. He'll be alone... Wallowing in his own guilt once this is done. 

Alucard find a corner with much less light and sat there, curling himself in a tight ball. Arms hugging his knees whilst calming his breath. 

He was engrosed at the current matters at hand that he forgot that his heat would come. It didn't interrupt him when he was asleep and healing from his injury he attained from his father. 

He's a dhampir, an omega at that, the rebelious son of Dracula. 

"... Doesn't stop me from planning on destroying father although." he says to no one in particular as he bury his face against his knees. Getting trapped in his own thoughts. 

 

It wasn't before long when---

"Alucard?" Sypha's voice seems to snapped him from his reverie and the blond looked up ahead the them---moreso at the ginger-haired woman. "... Is the strange scent coming from you?" she asked with concerned. 

He's fucking screwed, probably. The dhampir saw no point at hiding it so he shrugged. "Was it strong?"

The alcoholic hunter sneered, "It reeks like shit."

"Your mouth is close to your nose, Belmont, you must've smelt your sewer mouth." he quips sharply. 

"You fucking shit, I'm not the one with a raging hormones here!"

The dhampir scoffed, "That's quite a shame for a Belmont." he leered. The other man was actually ready to choke him with the consecrated chain whip. 

"That's enough you two!" the Speaker roared like a good referee she was before they rip at each other's throat and spill their guts out. 

The dhampir was quite amaze that they're are able to have self-control. 

He knows how strong his pheromones is, he did experiments on lesser individuals and well. 

It's a raging hormones and it's unsightly. 

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sypha inquired again as she pursed her lips into a childish pout. 

Alucard tilted his head and answered. 

"You didn't ask."

"Fucking smartass." Trevor hissed before grumpily stalking off. The Speaker sighs tiredly. 

"Would you be okay?" she asked again, carefully walking to him and see how he is. The dhampir felt her delicate hand against his forehead. 

How comforing and almost reminded him of his mother's hand. 

"I'll be fine, I have medicine for it." he responded. "You two seems to be handling it fairly."

"It is a lot to handle, trust me..." she says. 

Alucard hummed, leaning onto her hand. 

 

Which is a lot to handle, although? Killling Dracula or the scent of an unmarked omega?

Both probably? 

 

"Indeed it is." he simply says. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @100tonberries if you want.


End file.
